The Thin, Black, Wallet of Leather
by Crizix
Summary: Len finds a wallet on the street and tries to return it to its original owner, but fails.


Crizix:  
Well, this is my third Vocaloid story. What you should know before you start reading is that this was originally an entry for a contest called "The Three-Minute Fiction Contest". Said contest requires all entrants to make their works less than 600 words. Also, the stories must start with the sentence "The wallet contained exactly thirty-eight dollars". Last but not least, it has to be read out loud by the writer in 3 minutes or less.

xXx

The wallet contained exactly thirty-eight dollars. Just to make sure, I counted again. The total was still thirty-eight dollars. Sighing, I slipped the wallet into my pocket and continued walking down the street. I felt bad for pocketing the thing since it wasn't even mine; I just happened to step on it by accident. However, I'm pretty sure that if I didn't pick it up, then someone else will, and he/she would probably not even attempt to return it to its owner.

When I got home, I immediately went to my room. I plopped onto the bed and examined the wallet more closely. It was thin, and its surface was crafted with black leather. I opened it and peered into it again. This time, I looked for the presence of identification and/or emergency contact information. Unfortunately, I found nothing of the sort. I sighed; how was I supposed to return the wallet to its owner if I don't even know who the owner is?

I simply laid there for a while, staring at the ceiling. Finally, after musing about the situation for a good hour, I hit a reasonable solution; I would amble around town, asking people if they lost a wallet. If someone nods, then I will show him/her the one I found. If he/she recognizes it, then it's probably his/hers. Satisfied, I ran out of the house with the wallet in hand.

I stepped outside and took a glance at my watch. I had roughly two hours before my stepmother and sister come home. That seemed to be ample time. I started wandering around aimlessly. I kept watching for people, but I didn't see anyone. I sauntered over to the park, but no one was there either. It was odd because I usually see some kids playing on the playground. Was something going on?

I sat on one of the swings and sighed. At this rate, the wallet was never going to be returned. To distract myself, I started to propel myself forward on the swing. I didn't get very far though, because I haven't been on a swing in years, and I forgot how one works. While trying to figure it out, I saw someone. I slipped off the swing to see who it was. It was Miku, my childhood friend. I speedily darted over to greet her.

"Hey, Miku!" I yelled to get her attention. She stopped and quickly turned around. "Oh, Len! Hi!" She waved with a smile. Once I caught up with her, we continued strolling. "So, what are you doing now?" I asked. "Just getting some fresh air," she replied. "What about you?" "Me? Oh, I'm just trying to find this wallet's owner." I stated while showing it to her. "I'm failing miserably, though." "I see," she responded. "I don't know anyone with a wallet like that," she muttered. "Well, good luck!"

I thanked her and then parted ways with her; it was getting late. My top priority now was to get home, but the wallet was still an issue. I twirled it in my hands. Suddenly, something struck my back, causing the wallet to fly out of my hand. I hit the floor with a thud. I saw some guy grab the wallet and run. I stood up and stared at the sidewalk, stunned, until I decided that I didn't care. So I stumbled back home.

When I opened the door, I saw my stepmother. "Len," she said. "Yes?" "Did you happen to see a thin, black, leather wallet? I had it, but then I lost it."

I merely sighed in exasperation.

xXx

Crizix:  
Well, this is the best that I could do with the contest's restrictions and rules. In case you want to know, this story contains exactly 600 words (as counted be Microsoft Word). I hope you enjoy reading it.

Crizix:  
By the way, I've advanced to the second round of the contest. The rules are almost exactly the same, except that the entrants do not start with the sentence "The wallet contained exactly thirty-eight dollars", but end with the sentence "And it lay there, shattered in pieces on the ground". I might post it here, and I might not.


End file.
